


Something Bad

by smoakme



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Accident, Arrows and Felicity's babies may or may not be involved, Felicity's loud voice, Oliver helps him cover up, Oliver's POV, Roy is a chicken, Roy messes up, Team Arrow, it doesn't go to well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakme/pseuds/smoakme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy does something bad and Oliver tries to help him cover it up. Felicity is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Bad

_“Oliver I did something bad.”_

 

The words in his ear send a shot of panic through Oliver’s system. Normally five little words wouldn’t worry him to such an extent, not after everything he had been through, but _Roy_ had said them. Roy wasn’t laced up with Mirakuru anymore but he had a history of making questionable choices. Oliver just hoped he hadn’t revealed his identity or killed anyone.

 

“I’m on my way, stay where you are.” He growled.

 

Oliver slips out his phone from his jacket and taps an app Felicity had personally made and downloaded onto his phone. Roy’s tracker shows he is in the Foundry and Oliver starts running towards the ledge of the building’s roof. He jumps off, landing on the adjacent roof and feels the rush of adrenaline as he parkours the quickest way back to Verdant. He slips in through the secret entry to the basement. Walking down the stairs he readies himself for the worst.

The Foundry is empty other than the two of them. Diggle is with Sara while Lyla is off on an ARGUS mission. Oliver didn’t ask and Diggle didn’t offer information. After ARGUS almost blowing up Starling City because of Slade’s Mirakuru Army neither of them were keen on having anything to do with ARGUS. Felicity isn’t anywhere to be seen and Oliver immediately knows it’s a good thing when he sees what Roy had meant by “something bad”.

 

“You put an arrow into one of Felicity’s computers?”

Roy held his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t mean to. My aim is still a little off and you’ve been running around the city patrolling instead of helping me.”

“Are you blaming me for you killing her computer?”

“I’m just saying it wouldn’t have happened if you would actually take this training seriously.”

He steps forward, raising his eyebrow at Roy. “I’m not taking your training seriously? You don’t take anything seriously. There isn’t a training session that goes by without you messing around with Felicity or goofing off.”

“That’s because I’m not going to act like I have an arrow up my ass. I get that that’s your thing but I like to have fun. Sure I goof off a bit when I’m done with my training but I’m always putting my all in when we spar. And Felicity-”

“-Is going to kill you when she sees what you’ve done with her babies.”

“Which is why you need to buy her a new one before she realizes what I’ve done.”

 

Oliver almost wants to say no. He almost wants to tell Roy that he’s on his own but the look of pure terror on Roy’s face makes him change his mind. Roy might have committed the crime but he doesn’t deserve what Felicity will do to him if she finds out. Felicity, rambling bubbly remarkable Felicity, turns into someone even Oliver doesn’t like to take on when someone messes with her computers. That’s why he puts his quiver and bow away and pulls out his phone.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

 

* * *

 

Oliver drops to the floor, dodging a blow and rolling out of the way of Diggle’s follow through. He jumps up and attacks with the baton, clipping Digg’s arm. His friend fights back and Oliver stumbles back when Digg fakes left and then body checks him backwards off the matted area.

 

Diggle drops the batons onto the matt and wipes the sweat from his face with his shirt. “Okay I’m done.”

“Already?”

“We aren’t all you, Oliver, some of us are human.”

“I’m human.”

“Human?” Diggle laughs. “Oliver I haven’t quite figured out what you are yet. Sara’s bet is you’re some kind of weird fairy but electrocution, arrows through the shoulder? That’s not normal.”

“Well you know me, I like to set the bar.”

 

He watches Diggle walk over to where Roy is practicing throwing knives at a target. For all Roy’s terrible aim with the bow, Oliver knows the kid isn’t bad with knives. It’s probably more because Digg and Sara have taken over his tutelage in that department than anything else.

Last night after he managed to find a replacement monitor for the one Roy had destroyed, he’d had to seriously think about what Roy had said. Truthfully Oliver had been slacking off when it came to Roy, palming him off to Sara and Digg. Part of it was because he really didn’t want to involve his sister’s boyfriend in this life any more than he had to. Another was that things had been wild with Slade and the Mirakuru and with all the clean up Roy’s training had been put on the backburner.

Oliver smiled but didn’t turn around when he heard the telltale click of high heels on the Foundry steps. In his mind’s eye he could see her walking across the concrete floor, stopping to kick off her shoes and take the hair tie out of her pony tail and let her blonde tresses loose. The smile disappeared though when he heard her curt voice cut through the hair.

 

“What the tardis happened to my computers?”

“What?” Diggle walked over to Felicity and leaned closer, looking at the computer. “I don’t see anything wrong with it.”

“Oliver,” Felicity crossed her arms and walked towards him, shorter than usual without her shoes. “What happened to my baby and don’t say-”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing,” she huffed. “The monitor is out of place and the desktop doesn’t have the same folders on it that it did two days ago when I tracked down that guy for you. Are we going to play games or are you going to tell me why my set up looks like a four year old decided to put plugs into anywhere that looked like they might fit?!”

“It was Roy.” Oliver admits.

“Dude!” hissed Roy.

“Roy Harper what did you do to my babies?”

 

Oliver watched as Felicity turned on her heel and stalked towards Roy. His sister’s boyfriend backed away, scurrying to the other side of the wide table to put the piece of furniture between them. Felicity followed the young archer, arms crossed and a steeling glint in her eye. Diggle put his hands up and backed out of her way.

 

“Roy,” she growled. “Explain.”

“I might have accidentally shot an arrow into one of the monitors.”

“You did what?!”

“I’m really sorry and I didn’t do it on purpose. I was practicing my aim with the bow while Oliver was on patrol last night and it just happened.”

“I’m going to just unhappen you!”

 

Oliver let Felicity rant at Roy for a few minutes before stepping in to try talk her down. Personally he thought hiding behind Diggle from the IT girl was cowardly. _Smart_ but still cowardly. Roy probably deserved to be on the end of Felicity’s infamous rants for a little while longer but they had things to do. He put his hand on her shoulder and she turned around, eyes blazing and a fiery look on her face.

 

“You! I am so angry at you.” She pokes him in the chest.

“I didn’t do anything! Actually that’s a lie, I got you a new monitor.”

“Oliver the state of my set up is literally hurting my soul. The next time Roy kills one of my babies, do me a favour?”

“Okay?” He asks hesitantly.

“Don’t try and install the new monitor.”

He nods. “I can do that.”

 

Oliver picks up his bow and a case of tennis balls as she goes to the bathroom with a small duffle bag. When she comes out she is changed into a loose shirt and comfortable sweats as he pins tennis balls to the wall with his arrows. He watches her in the corner of his eye as she goes about correcting the set up of her computers, muttering under her breath about incompetent billionaires and even more incompetent amateur archers. Roy looks afraid to go anywhere near her and Oliver doesn’t blame him when he sees the look of pure ice his girl sends the street kid.

Oliver silently promises to never touch her babies on pain of death. Roy might have prematurely escaped her rant but Oliver knew her wrath would be the sneaky kind, the kind that would get Roy right where it hurt the most. No one was allowed to mess with Felicity’s babies.


End file.
